Just another krummy ending
by ladyinred15
Summary: Some KougaijiXDr.Huan i know! its messed up.umm, just some crazy stuff that i came up with hahaha. chapter4 up. finished! finally!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, don't take my meatbun, you stupid dragon!" It was the beginning of another lively day, along the never ending road west.

"Now, now Goku. Don't you think Hakuryuu deserves something to eat. Afterall, he doesn't have to turn back into a jeep, and he could just leave us to walk, if we don't treat him fairly." Hakkai replied, very level headedly.

"But-" Goku was about to complain when …

"Stop whining, you stupid monkey! You won't starve, when you eat constantly, like you do!" Sanzo growled, briefly looking up from his newspaper. He was reading it again, instantly after he yelled at Goku.

"When's Gojyo gonna get back with the groceries?" Goku whined miserably.

"I wouldn't count on him coming back soon, Goku. He'll probably get distracted along the way, like he did that last time. Remember? Let's just hope he doesn't almost get us killed." Hakkai said. Goku scowled at the floor.

"No, the pervert probably just stopped to fuck someone before he came back." Sanzo glanced up one more time from the newspaper: the center of his attention.

"Do you think he'll get more meatbuns?" Goku moaned, just loud enough for Hakkai to hear.

"He'd better because that was the first thing I put on the list."

"No, he'd better because I'll kill him if he doesn't and I have to hear that animal whine all day tomorrow!" Sanzo interrupted their intentionally private conversation, "Did you put cigarettes on there?"

"Of course, Sanzo. I'd rather not suffer the death penalty." Hakkai looked up just as Gojyo opened the door, looking just as pissed off as when he had left. Oh, yes. His favorite chore: getting groceries. It was his current punishment for constantly grinding his cigarette butts into Hakuryuu when he was in jeep form, even after Hakkai told him quite seriously not to do it. He was stuck with this job, and a few other "cruel and unusual" punishments (as he put it) for the next month, and if he whined about it, it doubled. Sanzo had come up with that idea right off the bat.

"Now, we should get some rest. Afterall, we have an early start tomorrow." Hakkai said, reading Gokyo's expression quite clearly, and hoping not to have to deal with him acting like a jerk. Being an ass and whining were two very different things in Hakkai's mind. Sanzo, on the other hand, found any form of noise, beyond a quiet conversation annoying.

"But I want a meartbun! I'm starv-" WHACK! "OWWW! What the hell Sanzo! What'd you do that for!" Goku protested. WHACK! This time he just rubbed his head, after the second hit from the fan, and crawled into bed, whimpering.

Meanwhile, Hakkai took the list from Gojyo, and looked it over, doing a mental checklist, to make sure Gojyo bought everything on the list.

"Umm, Gojyo?" He asked after a few seconds, in a very calm voice. Too calm. Hakkai was holding down his anger.

"Yeah, what?" The kappa snapped back, angrily, not doing anything to restrain himself.

"You forgot to buy meatbuns."

"WHAT!" Goku was out of bed instantly, rushing over to the grocerie bags, and ripping through them, to confirm that Hakkai's statement was true. Sure enough, there were absolutely no meatbuns in sight.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Sure as hell ain't my fault that there were none left in the market!" Gojyo yelled above the ruckus.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said 'calmly' again, "You didn't buy cigarettes either."

"People're against smoking here. Didn't carry all that fancy Marlboro red shit. Only had my _good priced_ smokes!" Gojyo shot back. Sanzo's expression grew dark, and a vein was pulsing in his forehead. He had slammed the newspaper down on the table, and to keep himself from committing homicide, started ripping it up vigorously, into tiny little pieces.

"Alrighty. Goku, Gojyo. Let's go see if we can find what Gojyo missed," Hakkai saw the dangerous look in Sanzo's eye. "I'm sure it was just a mistake, and Gojyo simply overlooked these very important items. Come along."

Gojyo saw where Hakkai was going with this, and without shooting a second glance at Sanzo, hurried out the door to wait in the hall. Goku, on the other hand was not so bright.

"But, I wanna stay here with Sanzo! PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSE-" WHACK! "OWWWW! Damnit Sanzo, that hurt more'n usual!"

There was no reply, as Hakkai, quickly forced Goku out the door.

Hakkai led the way, with the other two following right behind him, towards their hotel room. He had been sure that they wouldn't be out long, considering Gojyo had most likely seen the items that they had missed, and simply ignored them in order to get on the other members of the group's nerves.

Unfortunately, though, it really had been difficult to find the exact kind of cigarettes that Sanzo demanded, and the meatbuns that Goku loved to snack on. They had been gone for at least an hour and a half, maybe two hours, and it was very late, Hakkai thought. He decided that it really had been a good idea to buy Goku a separate meatbun to munch on during the walk back to the inn that they were staying in. Gojyo didn't seem to have a problem with going out either. He just took drags on his cigarette, and whistled while following the bottomless pit and his temporary 'owner' at the moment around. Yep, Gojyo thought, Sanzo only get's the wonderful title of being Goku's master when he was around to order the monkey around. And since he wouldn't get his lazy ass off the chair that he had practically been glued to all night …Hakkai opened the door and gasped, practically dropping the bag, but catching it fortunately, before Gojyo finished his nasty thought.

"What?" Gojyo drawled, in between a few puffs. They all walked in, one by one, and both Goku and Gojyo realized exactly what Hakkai had sounded worried about: Sanzo. He didn't look in that bad of condition, but was still sprawled across the floor in front of his chair, facedown, so that they couldn't see if he was unconscious or not. He looked knocked out though, because he wasn't fighting or struggling to get up, like he would have had he been awake.

Though the other two didn't see it, as they quickly approached, Hakkai took a mental note of one thing immediately: The sutra was gone. He looked around him to see if it had merely fallen to the floor but it was nowhere, and Sanzo's full cloak was still on, so there was no way that he could have just tucked it inside his robes somewhere. The sutra was gone.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked gently, turning him over. To his relief, there was only a slight bruise and a welt at the top of Sanzo's forehead, so that you could barely see it beneath his hair. Nothing serious about his condition, just a slight swelling.

"SANZO! Is he alright, Hakkai?" Goku demanded, pulling Sanzo's head into his lap, like a good little pet. Gojyo stood, leaning against the doorway, trying to seem calm, but knowing that he was worried, deep down inside. The sutra was gone. It was more then likely that it was one of Gyumaoh's assassins, who had been paid to retrieve but not kill.

"Hn," Sanzo had finally woken up, after Hakkai's smooth gentle calls, and Goku's loud distruptive shouts, "What the hell?" He demanded, sitting up, and adjusting his robe…

Sanzo froze, as he looked at his shoulders.

"Where the fuck is my scripture!" He demanded, then he seemed to think for a minute about what had happened before he had blacked out, "Youkai." He said darkly.

"That's what we presumed." Hakkai looked truly worried now. All were thinking the same thing, but none were willing to speak their thoughts, at a fear of being snapped at by another member of the group. Gyumaoh would be resurrected without fail, and it was all their fault. All they knew that they had fucked the whole mission up, but none were willing to call it quits yet. They would stop the resurrection or die fighting, damnit.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving earlier then planned." Sanzo declared.

"Not tonight!" Goku whined again, seemingly back to his old self.

"No! Did I say that we were leaving tonight, you stupid ape? We're leaving tomorrow at five AM rather then seven! Got it?" Sanzo turned on his heel and stomped off to his bed in the corner of the room, "Rain or shine, we're gonna haul ass outa here, and get to Houtou castle as soon as possible so I can fucking kill the dick face who arranged for this waste of skin to be revived!"

No one answered, but all went to bed quietly. Goku didn't even whine for food, and Gojyo didn't call Sanzo a priss for not going after his beloved scripture that very night, even if he was a little surprised that the priest hadn't called _him_ the waste of skin, like usual. . Everyone just went to sleep quietly, without a word.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji banged on the door to Lord Kougaiji's room, knowing that this was good enough news to wake him up in the middle of the night over, "Kou, wake up."

No answer. Confused, Dokugaku opened the door, expecting to see Kou sleeping soundly or walking to the door. Instead he saw two lumps under the covers.

"Kou?" Doku steadied himself before continuing, "Kou! Kou, we've stolen the scripture!"

"What?" Kou sat up and …Doku did a double take.

"Kou and …Dr. Huan?" He said, unsure of how those two as a couple sounded. This was just not right! Both figures in the bed blushed, and pulled the covers tightly around themselves to cover their nakedness. They both scooched away from each other as well, as if that would keep poor Doku from getting any ideas. AS IF!

"Umm, that uh… great! Umm, Doku, can you uh …"

"OH! Yes, of course. I'll leave at once." Doku quickly shut the door behind him, and hurried down the hall, trying not to feel disturbed by what he just saw!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone who lived Houtou castle had gathered in the large auditorium: the tomb of Rasetsunyo. Lord Kougaji had purposefully sat in front, in between Yaone and Lirin, to keep away from Dokugakuji and Dr. Huan. _Yoko_ as he knew her. Yoko Huan …just hearing the name inside his head gave him butterflies …too bad Gyokumen Koushu was always watching himself and the scientists like a hawk, to make sure everything went as planned. Well, at least it had so far, and in a few minutes, he would once again, hold his mother in his arms. She might not recognize him now, considering he wasn't a little boy anymore, but a full grown man in his mid twenties.

Gyokumen Koushu stepped forward, holding the sutras. After that, everything happened so quickly that no one really saw what happened. Only Kougaiji, Yaone, Lirin, and Dokugaku heard the almost silent chanting, saw the sutras come to life, and last but not least see the talismans and charms burn away as the scriptures did their work to free Lady Rasetsunyo.

Kougaiji rushed forward when he saw the pigment of his mother's pale skin, the blow of her long red hair as she fell to the ground. He caught her lightly, and sat down, letting her head rest in his lap. He didn't even try to hold back the few tears of joy that escaped his eyes, as he smiled down at his mother's perfect face, not covered by stone anymore and guarded by charms anymore. He ran a clawed finger down her cheek, feeling the first touch of her warm skin after five hundred years. Doku put his hand on Kou's shoulder and Yaone stood behind him.

He knew that they both wanted to be as happy as he was, but they could never understand. They had never known his mother.

Kougaiji turned to Gyokumen, and nodded his thanks, "When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked.

"Oh no, my dear Kougaiji. I don't know the answer to that, and besides, it's not of my business anyhow, considering I have what I needed from you for my beloved's revival, and need not you nor your disgusting lowlife subordinates company anymore!" Lady Koushu replied casually, in a sweet liquid voice, "Get out. That's all I'm going to say, and if you need me to explain the situation you are in right now much clearer, I'll have my archers get the job over with for me."

Yaone gasped, and all color left her face. Kougaiji felt the same way as her, only he wasn't about to show his emotion. He simply draped a cloak around Rasetsunyo's shoulders, picked her up, and left the room with the other three following him. Gyokumen didn't even try to stop Lirin from leaving. Kougaiji wasn't surprised though. The bitch had never cared for her own daughter, and she would have hell to pay if she ever harmed sweet little Lirin.

Kougaiji spared only a short glance at Yoko (aka, Dr. Huan) as he left the room. She glanced back, a little glad that she had face makeup on to cover her blush. Otherwise, the disgusting pig standing next to her, Dr Nii would notice and most likely tease her about it via his sick toy bunny that he liked to, quite literally, rub the wrong way.

"Lord Kougaiji, what are we going to do?" Yaone pleaded, trying to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, without success.

"There's only one thing we can do, if we want revenge." Kougaiji replied, "We're not the only ones who don't want my father to be resurrected. And since none of us has sworn our lives to that whore, it won't be called treason, and hell if I care that it is."

"One problem, Kou. I don't think that Priest Sanzo with his bad temper and all will be a happy camper about aligning with us, after we stole what was his." Doku had automatically known where Kou had been headed with this.

"It's alright. It's not as if I need the scriptures when we're done. He'll be able to take both the scriptures, Seiten and Maten when we've finished." Kou replied.

"That is, if we finish." Doku said. They all knew what he meant by that. They could all very well die in this, and none would deny that. They just didn't say it out-loud since Lirin who was only a little girl was sitting there, utterlyu confused by what was going on.

"It's settled. We'll find the Sanzo ikkou and seek a truce." Kougaiji said. They were all almost out of the castle's garden, and headed for the barn where they would kidnap a few dragons before making the trip to Sanzo and his cohort. Besides, it wasn't as if Gyokumen Koushu needed them for any purposes. Last time she had tried to take a ride, half her kimono had been burned off by it's flame. Dr. Nii had gotten a kick out of that, and neither one of them had been seen for the rest of the day, though Dr. Huan noted a few marks around Dr. Nii's neck after that.

"So, how much farther is Houtou castle?" Hakkai asked to no one in particular as he unfolded a map and began looking from town to town, until he found the one that they were in at the moment, "Ah, we should be there by late tomorrow morning."

"Brilliant. They'll have been able to resurrect that damned demon five times over by the time we get there." Sanzo groaned.

"You do see the positive side of things, don't you Sanzo?" Hakkai asked cheerfully, ignoring the evil glare that he was getting in return.

"I'm so hungry! When's that waitress gonna come and take our order?" Goku whined. Sanzo, surprisingly enough didn't hit him. The violent priest seemed to have his attention on five conspicuous looking figures enter the inn, and order a table, right next to theirs. One was shorter then the other four, but they couldn't tell who the people were, because of the light brown cloaks that were draped over their shoulders.

"Man, Hakkai, that's almost as ridiculous as Sanzo looked when we stopped by that youkai crazed village that thought there were demons around. Remember? There were none after all!" Gojyo whispered loudly to Hakkai. Well there was no point in keeping that a secret since both Sanzo and Goku heard as well, but only the monk replied.

"Shut your trap, stupid." He said shortly, still sneaking glances at the five hooded people as they waved away the waitress. He still couldn't see any of thier faces, but he could guess that three of the five were women, considering the lumps in certain places. The two larger ones were clearly men, because of their large builds and square shoulders, though one was much bigger then the other, who was built more like a cheetah.

They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, and Sanzo noticed them sneak glances at him and his group every once and a while. He was getting suspicious of them. After all, what if they were assassins, here to finish the job. That would be kind of pointless, considering he had killed every assassin who had come near him …okay maybe not every one but almost!

Finally, the tall, lanky built woman slowly, and shyly walked over to the four of them, and spoke.

"Priest Genjyo Sanzo. Please don't jump to any conclusions. We are only here to try and help you and you friends, so we would like it if you would only listen to us." Her voice was high pitched and fair. Hakkai recognized it instantly: Yaone. He didn't say anything though, and waited for her to sit down and slowly take her hood off. Sanzo stiffened, trying to hold back the anger fuming it's way out of his body.

"Where the hell is my sutra? I know you goddamn ass holes took it!" He growled out. Poor Yaone blushed, and looked down at her claws before speaking.

"It wasn't us." She replied curtly.

"Oh, yeah? Then who was it, your evil twins?" Sanzo was getting angrier by the minute, and there was only so much left in him to restrain himself.

"We want to help you get the scriptures back. Lady Gyokumen has demanded that we leave Houtou castle, and since it was her own band of youkai that stole your sutra, we would like to form an alliance with you and your comrades. We would also like to destroy Gyumaoh, and return your scriptures to you." Yaone ignored the sarcastic remark. Even Sanzo was silent at that. Neither he nor anyone else had expected that.

"Why?" He asked after a moment or two of silence, "What do you have to benefit from helping us?"

"We have already gotten Lord Kougaiji's dear mother back. Now, we just want to keep it peaceful, and there will be no balance if Gyumaoh is revived." Yaone said. She had begun popping her knuckles, and winced as she snapped one especially hard. Sanzo stared hard at her, until she looked up.

"Kougaij's mother, eh?" He asked.

Once everyone had retreated from the restaurant of the inn to the room that Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku were sharing, the old inhabitants of Houtou castle slowly took their cloaks off, revealing the clothes that they were regularly seen in. Rasetsunyo was the last to remove her cloak though.

When she did though, she was magnificent to look upon, with snow white skin, and piercing purple eyes, much like both Sanzo and Kougaiji's. Her red hair was tied back in a braid, with a strand here and there hanging loosely around her round face. She was beautiful, despite her age.

"Priest Sanzo, and his cohort," Kougaiji began, "We humbly ask you to align with us, because our desires are much like ours, and the more we have to fight, the better the chance that we'll win."

"And how do I know that they aren't reviving Gyumaoh at this very moment?" Sanzo demanded. He was more curious than angry now, and was playing hard to get, so as not to be one to make friends easily. Hakkai knew he was doing that, and was being even friendlier then normal, to make up for it.

"Gyokumen Koushu doesn't plan on reviving my father until tomorrow morning. It was part of her plan. The machinery and everything won't be ready until then." Kougaiji replied coolly.

Sanzo sighed, stubbing his cigarette out in the ash tray in the middle of the table, "Fine. We'll fight side by side, but remember. The sutras are mine when we're done. Got it?"

"All yours." Rasetsunyo finally spoke up in a voice almost as condescending as his, "It's not as if we need them. I will get enough pleasure from killing that damned bitch who's running this thing."

Both Hakkai and Gojyo glanced at each other, thinking about who she suddenly sounded like! Sanzo looked at her blankly, "Good. Now, how're we gonna get in?"

"Dragons. How else?" Doku looked at him like he was joking or something.

"And do you have enough for all of us?" Sanzo was trying to be negative! It was almost as though he didn't want this to work!

"Oh, we planned ahead, Priest Sanzo, and brought plenty for everyone!" Yaone beamed at how brilliant she suddenly felt.

"In case my dear brother has never ridden a dragon before, I'll be sure to help him by leading it along!" Doku directed the comment at Gojyo.

"I know how to ride one of those fine, you stupid dick!" He shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Doku was following Kougaiji out the door as he made that last comment.

"Onii Chan, I'm hungry." They all heard Lirin's voice as she finally said something, once all of Kougaiji's cohort were outside as well. She had probably just been nervous around the strangers.

"I'll buy you something later sweety." Rasetsunyo replied, instead of Kougaiji. She had probably mentally adopted Lirin the moment she woke up, and planned on treating her as her own child, rather then Gyokumen's.

"YAAAY!" They all heard Lirin's excited yelling all the way down the hall until it faded away.

"Y'know," Gojyo suddenly looked thoughtful, which got everyone's attention, because of how unusual _this_ occurance was, "For a grandma, she's pretty damn hot."

Houtou castle seemed even less far away, as they reached it earlier then they would have, since they had approached from sky, on the backs of the dragon's which Kougaiji and his cohort had 'borrowed'.

"That the place, Kougaiji?" Goku asked. He sounded serious, and even Sanzo was a little surprised by that. The only time that Goku had ever acted serious was in the desert when Sanzo had been poisoned by the slutty desert youkai. But, Sanzo had been unconscious that whole time, and hadn't seen him act like that.

"Where are we going to land?" Hakkai spoke up above the wind.

"Just follow me." Kougaiji nodded, as he steered his dragon to the right, taking another angle towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sanzo, why can't I take some food in! I might get hungry while we're fighting!" Goku was whining _again_. But then, when you think about it, _is that really surprising, when we're talking about HIM!_

"No! Since when do you think that you'll find time to eat in the middle of a fight, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo replied, while loading his gun, and stubbing out his cigarette on the balcony.

"But-"

"NO!"

"Goku," Hakkai cut in, "Why don't we all go out to eat in celebration afterwards?"

"Okay!" He was a happy little monkey again.

"Alrighty then, so we just go in, kill everyone, and scram?" Gojyo said, while lighting another cigarette. Rasetsunyo glared at him as though he was crazy, and he winked back, as if trying to _impress _her. She rolled her eyes, and turned to her son.

"Kougaiji, you and me will go deal with your father." She looked to Hakkai, "You can help us, and so can Dokugaku, and Yaone. The rest of you, wipe out the rest of our enemies throughout the castle."

"That's bullshit. You five won't be able to do that alone." Sanzo growled. Hakkai had known that this would come up eventually. Rasetsunyo and Sanzo were just a little too much alike in one way: they were both control freaks. He had anticipated them getting in a disagreement.

"Excuse me?" Rasetsunyo looked thoroughly offended.

"You heard me." Sanzo glared back at her.

"Ooooh, cat fight." Gojyo snickered, while making a hand movement as though he had claws. A vein pulsed on Sanzo's forehead, and his glare grew darker.

"Die, kappa." He said, and started to walk past Rasetsunyo. She nodded, and motioned for Kougaiji, Hakkai, Dokugaku, and Yaone to follow.

Inside, there was a hallway, decorated with crimson and black tiles. Rasetsunyo and her group headed in the left direction, towards the thrown room. Sanzo stared after them, slightly longingly. He then turned around, and glared at Gojyo, Goku, and Lirin wondering how on earth he could have been _abandoned_ with this group. He tightened his hand around his gun, and started down the opposite hallway, thinking to himself that if they didn't follow immediately, then he would kill one of them.

Kougaiji crouched behind the large, double doors, and peered in through the crack left between them. His mother stood behind him, with the others waiting for them to react. Inside, Gyumaoh was still asleep, but Gyokumen Koushu had just begun chanting the five sutras that they had. He saw Nii Jianyi standing behind her and behind him …Dr. Huan. Kougaiji sighed slightly as he stared at her, those short black curls, big eyes, pointy ears so much like his own.

Suddenly, a golden light filled the room, just as it had before, during his mother's revival, only this time, it was much stronger and much brighter! He wondered how they wouldn't end up blind, once the whole process was through!

"Mother, I'll take care of Gyumaoh." Kougaiji turned around and stood up, "They've just begun reviving him. He should be pretty weak, after five hundred years of not doing anything."

"He was pretty weak after five _minutes_ of not doing anything." Rasetsunyo replied, rolling her eyes. Hakkai held back a smirk, _Hell hath no fury then that of a woman scorned…_he thought. Gyumaoh had it coming!

"Leave the bitch who's bringing him back _to me_. Don't even attempt to fight her." Rasetsunyo almost threatened, "I know she's not capable of much but I still want to kill the whore who stole my husband…even if I didn't want him anymore."

"_I'm never getting married if all women are this psycho…" _Dokugaku whispered to Yaone, who giggled slightly and shook her head.

Gyumaoh groaned and shook loudly, sending equipment flying across the room, and they all became alert, and were out of the way just in time for a piece of machinery to be flung at the door! It hurled through, sending the door flinging wide open!

"Go get him, Kougaiji! Go!" Rasetsunyo followed him in, as he summoned his fire monster, and took aim and the ox king. Yaone hurried in as well, pulling her bombs out. Hakkai summoned his chi and Dokugaku pulled out his sword! They ran in last, and started attacking the unsuspecting audience!

_A fork in the rode. Great, just great._ There were three hallways each going in almost opposite directions. Sanzo glared at his companions and wondered how this day could get any worse.

" Alright, let's split up." He growled, and went in one, leaving the other idiots to decide what to do. He listened back and could hear Goku complain immediately about refusing to go with Lirin! And being as stubborn as he was at the moment, Gojyo only shoved him and went through the second hallway, Lirin skipping cheerfully behind.

"After this, let's go see Oni-chan! Lirin's starting to feel lonely around you stupid people!" She giggled, and Goku laughed at seeing the look of disgust on Gojyo's face!

"Come on and shut up squirt! If you're too loud, we could end up killed." Gojyo pulled out his shakujo and hoped to God that maybe he would just be walking up and down empty corridors for the afternoon. That wouldn't be too shabby, if Mrs. Spoiled Rotten Brat wasn't right next to him whining about every goddamn thing in the book!

Goku practiced a baton trick that he'd learned from Hakkai with his nyoi bo and yawned. This really blowed! He was bored out of his mind, and no one, not one single youkai had attacked him at all! At least he hadn't gotten stuck with Lirin. She was annoying as all hell. Goku started whistling, and rested the nyoi bo above his shoulder, hanging his arms over it.

He wondered what Sanzo was dong right then. Probably the same thing as him, only with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Goku had wondered many times about cigarettes. Sanzo was always sucking on them, so did they taste good? Did they make him full? Maybe _that_ was why Sanzo sometimes had a cigarette instead of dinner! Maybe it was like food for him!

_I'll have to try one of them when we leave!_ He thought, anxiously longing for food. He heard footsteps in front of him, and pushed all thoughts of food out of his mind! _Now_ was the time to kick some ASS!

Sanzo heard the footsteps from behind him, and clicked off the trigger, ready to shoot whatever brainless youkai was trying to sneak up on him, and doing a pretty shitty job of it too. He didn't turn around though, and decided that it would be easier to kill the thing, if he acted as though he were off guard.

The footsteps stopped, and Sanzo froze, wondering if they were closer then they seemed. He turned his head for a second, but there was nothing there, and he could sense no presence behind him…

_In front of him!_ Sanzo had barely enough time to think that before something hurled itself into him, sending him sprawled on his back. But not before Sanzo emptied all the contents of his gun into the creatures back. It lay almost motionless, it's hand still clutching the short knife in Sanzo's side. Sanzo hissed in pain, and gripped the creatures hand, while pulling the knife out. He pushed the youkai off of him, and started reloading his gun, with trembling fingers.

"You miserable fucker!" He growled, clenching his jaw, and aiming the gun at the demon.

"All an illusion." The demon cackled slightly before coughing up blood, "You heard …footsteps from… behin-"

Sanzo shot it in the face, and the youkai lay motionless, a mass of blood and guts. He began to hoist himself to his feet, and leaned against the wall, grasping the wound. The pain was dulling; it must have been a very sharp blade, because had it been dull, it would hurt like hell! Sanzo's vision hazed around him, and he felt his head. He fell to his knees, and passed out before he even hit the floor.

"Urrgh!" Gojyo cut off a whole other side of the mob of youkai rushing towards him and Lirin, "Goddamn it!"

Lirin had been doing her own bit of killing, but had wondered off, a group of youkai on her trail! Gojyo didn't worry about her, and even if he did, he couldn't do anything about it, having his hands full with what he was doing at the moment! The damned youkai just kept on coming though, as though they were putting themselves together after he killed them, and coming after him again!

He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold them back!

_When Sanzo opened his eyes, he was far, far away from where he had dropped. He was in a garden, propped up against a tree, it felt like. The aroma of plums and orchids filled the air so strongly that he almost felt drunk, and he had to blink a few times before realizing that it wasn't his vision that was blurred, but that everything in this area was hazy and soft. He saw a person standing around twelve feet away from him, and recognized the goddess immediately: Kanzeon Bosatsu. _

_"Long time no see, babe." She smirked in that too-sarcastic-to-be-a-goddess smile. _

_"Am I dead? Where the hell am I?" He demanded._

_"That's no way to talk to a goddess, but whatever. You're in heaven. And no, you're not dead." _

_"So why the hell am I here?" _

_"Well, I got bored. That a good enough reason? And, I couldn't kill you anyways! I just don't have the heart to make your little monkey sad! Anyways, it's all too entertaining to watch you pick fights with every one you see!" She laughed, taking a step closer. _

_"Heh heh, very funny. Let me guess, I can't have cigarettes in heaven, can I?" He asked, not expecting the answer that he wanted. _

_"Hmm, anything's possible in heaven, hon." She pulled a cigarette out of thin air, handed it to him, and snapped her fingers, sending a little flame to light it. _

_"Thanks." He said, after a long huff, "So if I'm not dead, then when the hell do I get to go back?" _

_"So eager to leave paradise, are ya?" Kanzeon did the best imitation of a booboo face that she could, "I was hoping that this would be more fun." _

_"You're not cute when you try to look like a puppy dog, and since when am **I** fun to be around!" Sanzo replied bluntly. _

_"Eh, whatever. See ya, babe." She blew a kiss to him, and waved. _

_"Don't call me that," Sanzo growled before the garden completely disappeared._

Kougaiji only glanced at Dr. or Yoko as she had told him to call her once, before he flung himself into the battle, sending his summoned creature after his father. He didn't know where his mother was, as she was most likely doing exactly what she had said she'd do: butcher Gyokumen Koushu.

Gyumaoh roared in pain, and swung a fist out, sending Kougaiji flying across the room! He just barely managed to literally land on his feet against the wall and then, doing flips in mid air push himself off again. Hakkai was busy knocking out the rest of the youkai in the huge auditorium, and destroying some machinery in the process. Kougaiji saw him run over to where Gyokumen had previously been standing, to dig out the other sutras, but then seeming quite confused stood up, looking quite anxious. They weren't there! Kougaiji didn't have time to think of what might have happened to them, as he dove out of the way of a piece of the throne his father had sat in, was thrown at him!

"Shit!" Kougaiji hissed, under his breath as he grasped his side, heaving in pain.

Dr. Huan watched Nii Jianyi warily, as he left the room through an emergency exit. She glanced out at the battle going on before her, and recognized a few people in there. First of all, Kougaiji. He didn't look like he was in good shape. There were cuts, bruises, and minor burns all over him. She looked closer to see if maybe he had broken some bones, and saw that he was staggering around, and his arm was bent funny. _Left arm and some ribs._ She thought, but detached herself, before feeling pity.

There was of course his mother also, and one black haired man from Sanzo's ikkou. Dokugaku and Yaone, the two who often got on her nerves at being so protective of 'their lord' were fighting as well. Dr. Huan looked closer. Rasetsunyo was the only one who didn't look beaten up. But of course she was fighting Gyokumen and how on earth would you get your ass kicked, picking a fight with that whore!

Dr. Huan looked back to where Nii had gone. The door didn't only lead to an exit, but also to an illusion area of the castle. A couple of hallways were covered in gases that would make everything confusing for those walking through, no matter how strong their mind was! She knew that the rest of the Sanzo ikkou was in there, because of their absence in the place she was in at the moment. Without a second thought, Dr. Huan jumped down from where she was, and followed him through. She had been through the place enough times to know what was real and what wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain! Goddamnit, why was Hakkai _never_ there when he needed him! Sanzo had woken up from his 'dream' and was getting up, holding his hands over his side, trying to stop the bleeding. At least the youkai had gone down easily, despite putting up a fight. Sanzo picked up his gun, and growled as the silver metal was coated with the thick, red liquid.

"Shit." He hissed as the wound gave a painful throb. He could feel his heartbeat through the gash, and figured that that was normal; this had happened once or twice before. The Rikudo incident for example. Well, at least Hakkai had been there for _that _little mishap, and closed the wound using his chii!

Sanzo started to stagger down the hallway, trying to be extra alert, because he was really in no condition to fight at the moment. At least using a gun would make it so he wouldn't have to move very much, unless he was taken by surprise in front, like before. What was with this place! It was like it was all an illusion and everything was completely backwards!

Sanzo heard footsteps coming at him from the front, and stood flat against the wall so that he could see both sides, just in case this ended up being another surprise!

Dr. Nii glided through the hallway, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. He was walking past what seemed like a graveyard of youkai. All dead, all sloppily chopped to pieces. Dr. Nii looked as though he were going for a walk in the park with his bunny, completely oblivious of everything going on around him.

But, in reality, the scientist was observing every little detail. He weaved his way in and out of the bodies, making sure not to step in any organs or blood, so as not to get his lab coat dirty.

Nii Jianyi noticed a man with long, red hair, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, and clutching a bloody shakujo, obviously having killed every youkai in the hallway. He hadn't taken notice of Dr. Nii yet though.

"Looks like you really cleaned up in here." He drawled out, while catching the red head's attention.

"Who the hell are you!" the man yelled, defensively.

"Just a scientist." Dr. Nii answered, while rubbing his bunny in unmentionable places. He looked up at the red head, as though trying to egg him on, by showing the perverted side of himself.

"A sick, twisted scientist. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm simply making a living." Nii said, while setting his bunny on a corpse that didn't seem as bloody as the rest. He then reached in his pockets, and took out what looked like some scrolls.

"Hmm. Now then, Muten, Maten, Seiten ..." He began listing off, while pulling them out and placing them on his shoulders.

"The sutras!" The red head yelled, but refrained from leaping forward to take them, when Nii raised a gun.

"Not so fast. Do you really think that I'd give up what I've been trying to collect for nearly eleven years, Mr. Child of Taboo." Nii grinned, as he saw the immediate look of surprise and anger cross the other man's face, "Ah, yes. The great Nii Jianyi knows all."

The battle wasn't going perfectly for either side in the huge, auditorium. Gyumaoh had taken a few strong blows, not to mention, he was weak from having just woken up after five hundred years of sleep. Kougaiji was wounded, but still fighting. Hakkai was doing alright, keeping an eye out for whoever had the sutras, but still fighting. Yaone and Dokugakuji were just doing whatever Kougaiji or Rasetsunyo told them to. It was five against one, now that Gyokumen Koushu had been killed.

Kougaiji released a his summon monster, but rather then aiming it directly at Gyumaoh, he sent it towards the machinery, which practically melted under the scorching heat! Gyumaoh howled, as his blood supply and life source were destroyed! Having only been awake for a little while, he still needed something to support him, but with nothing to keep his heart pumping and organs working, he was useless! Hakkai seized the opportunity, and sent a chii attack at the demon king, killing him off, the rest of the way!

_Damnit, she'd gotten lost after all!_ Dr. Huan cursed herself for losing track of Nii. He must have expected her to follow, and taken an unexpected turn, but wherever he was, he would probably be causing trouble …as usual! Dr. Huan wished that she had stayed in the throne room, despite the fact that she would just have to sit by and watch, with everything short of a bag of popcorn! What if Kougaiji was hurt? He hadn't looked okay when she'd left, and what if he was worse off, now!

Hurried footsteps up ahead, pulled Dr. Huan out of her day dreams, and she was quickly on alert, trying to determine what direction the footsteps were coming in! It sounded like a youkai, because of how fast it was going; a human probably wouldn't get _that_ excited. So, it probably wasn't one from Sanzo's ikkou, because they were all _like _human's, only they had power limiters on. But, on the other hand, there was one …

A boy with big golden eyes, and spiky brown hair, rushed around the corner, practically running into her! They both startled back, and stared in surprise at each other. Dr. Huan recognized him as the youngest member of Priest Sanzo's group, a boy named Son Goku.

"Who're you?" He asked defensively, while holding up his weapon, ready to fight.

"Don't get all worked up. I'm not going to hurt you!" Dr. Huan swallowed her pride, and said, "Have you seen a mad scientist looking guy, with a bunny and some scriptures?"

"No." Then, Goku seemed to have an epiphany, and looked suddenly mean and dangerous, as his face twisted into anger, "So, he stole Sanzo's sutras!" The kid shouted. Dr. Huan nodded her head, and began to follow him as he rushed down the hallway, though she could hardly keep up. She recalled stories about Goku, that Kougaiji had told her. He was extremely powerful _with _his limiter on, but without …_"Hell unleashed." _Was how Kougaiji had put it.

Dr. Huan remembered when he had really gotten beaten up by Goku, and she had taken care of him, and helped him escape, but not before they had brainwashed him. Of course, his "trusty companions, Yaone and Dokugakuji" had helped pull him out of _that _one!

She noticed Goku suddenly seem alert, and suddenly they rounded a corner, and came face to face with …

Goku had practically jumped into Sanzo with a bear hug (even though he wasn't hardly the size of a bear) the moment they met each other at a corner! Sanzo gasped, and pushed him away, still managing to clutch his wound while doing so. He glanced at Goku to make sure that he wasn't hurt or anything. Despite the fact that the kid annoyed him ninety nine percent of the time, if they harmed him …

Sanzo then noticed the scientist looking women standing behind Goku, looking out of breath, as though she had been trying to run after him.

"Who's this?" Sanzo asked Goku, while motioning to the women. Goku suddenly looked absolutely perplexed, as he turned to the scientist woman.

"Umm, I don't know. Who _are_ you?" he asked, while looking from Sanzo to her, then his eyes fixed on Sanzo's side, "Sanzo! Your hurt!"

"I'm fine, you stupid monkey, now let's find Gojyo and Lirin, and get out of here." Sanzo started in the direction that he had come from, but turned around, "Damnit!"

"You don't know your way through the hallways, do you?" The scientist spoke up, "I've been through here before, and I'm not an enemy, so I'll show you through."

"…Fine." Sanzo growled, clearly unpleased with being forced to trust a stranger.

"By the way, I'm Dr. Huan. _Yoko_ Huan." She continued, while taking the lead, and guiding them through.

Damnit, if it wasn't Sanzo …Gojyo dodged another bullet. He had already gotten plenty of experience with Sanzo trying to kill him, so this crazy scientist wasn't a big deal. Gojyo found a free moment, where the scientist was quickly reloading, and began to swing his shakujo, but was caught mid swing with a bullet, grazing his shoulder!

"You fucking dick!" He yelled, trying to ignore the searing pain on his arm.

"Oh my, my bunny's so offended at being labeled with such profanities!" The man who called himself Dr. Nii said, his straight face unwavering. Gojyo saw him about to pull the trigger, and when the BANG rang through the hallway, he ducked to the floor, anticipating another shot to ring out, closer to his direction this time, but it didn't.

"Get up you lousy kappa." Gojyo looked up at the familiar voice, for once relieved to hear it. Gojyo looked up, and saw the scientist kneeling in front of him, his shoulder bleeding like a stuck pig. Sanzo was standing right behind him, his gun still raised, staggering slightly. As he stood up, Gojyo also noticed that Sanzo was clutching his side, but didn't bother ask, knowing that he might be the next one to be shot!

"I'll take those." Sanzo stepped forward, awkwardly and removed the scriptures from Dr. Nii's possession.

"Genjyo Sanzo, am I right?" Nii asked. Sanzo didn't look surprised, as many knew about him, so what's so big about this guy knowing too.

"What's it to you?" Sanzo said, gruffly.

"I just recognized you," The scientist turned around, and looked at him, and that was when Sanzo froze and seemed to study his face, "I'm sure you have never heard of a 'Nii Jianyi' but…"

"Ukoku." Sanzo said, lowering his gun, after draping the sutras over his shoulders.

"That's right." Nii/ Ukoku rolled his eyes as though _that _was a given.

"Gojyo, Goku. Go find Lirin and get out of here. I'll catch up." Sanzo ordered.

"But-" Goku was about to complain …

"NOW!"

Gojyo and Goku both yelped and then hurried away, Dr. Huan following slowly.

"So why the hell are you here?" Sanzo said, staggering slightly and pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm simply making my living. Besides, creating an evil demon king is much more _entertaining_ then being a fancy pants little sanzo priest like yourself." Ukoku/ Nii replied.

"Then why did you want the sutras?"

"Well first because they would help resurrect Gyumaoh, but also because of my desire for power."

"Hn. Last time I looked, some miserable fuck of a scientist doesn't get any power or credit of what he did at all."

"I'm not miserable."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, not caring to respond to that one. He shuffled through the sutras in his arms, and found the Muten.

"This is yours. Go to hell, bastard." Sanzo turned around and walked down the hallway, in the direction where Gojyo, Goku and that scientist were. He heard Ukoku/ Nii start talking to himself, and just ignored him as he rounded the corner. It wasn't his job to come in and pay everyone in the castle justice. His job was to simply regain the sutras and destroy the demon king. Therefore, in Sanzo's book, the journey west was over.


End file.
